ѕтσям яιѕιηg
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: It's easy to take a look at a cat and think you know their story, but first glances are often deceiving. This is the case of Whisper. One glance makes you think she's shy, sweet, and perhaps a little frail, but the truth is far worse than those little adjectives. The fate of the clans rest on her shoulders, but does she have what it takes to be strong and loyal, brave and true?
1. PЯӨᄂӨGЦΣ

**Prologue**

* * *

The falling red-green leaves shone in the weak sunlight that fell from a nearby oak tree. The grass was green with little bald spots of dirt in between. Juniper bushes lined up at my right side, and soft light wind carried the red streaked leaves to my paws. I happily batted at them softly, and crushed them. They were so fragile that the sound of the bright, dry leaves crunching gave me a satisfying feeling.

"Whisper! Stop daydreaming and pay attention to training, or you'll never learn how to fight!" snapped my mother, Ginger, as she shoved my muzzle hard in the brown, damp dirt. She turned to my brothers, and started ordering them around.

Why did she treat me like that? Is it just because I'm the runt of the litter? I glanced at my brothers, Forest, and Fiery. They were both at least two times larger than me, with brown pelts and amber eyes. Just like our mother, except she had a fiery ginger pelt. Me? I slowly got up, and glanced at my paws. They were all white. My pelt was gray and I had a white-tipped tail. Was I even related to them? I looked nothing like them.

"You two, practice the move I just taught you. Paws are sheathed!" Ginger glared intensely at Forest when he loudly unsheathed claws. Her glare sent him flinching, and the brown tom hesitantly sheathed his claws. Fiery narrowed his gaze at his brother, and crouched on the grass, ready to pounce. Forest imitated him, and they both waited for their mother's yowl for them to begin.

"Go!"

Immediately they launched themselves onto each other, clawing viciously. They looked like a dark brown blur with claws. Mother was watching every movement of it, and I was glad that it wasn't a real battle with blood lust.

I turned away, but my mother seized my neck, and pressed it down on the grass, forcing me to watch. Beside me, a prickly juniper bush dug deep into my flank. I was in a very uncomfortable position, but Mother gave no sign of realization. I closed my eyes instead.

_SHHHHHISH! _The horrible sound startled me, and I blinked open my eyes just in time to see Forest slashing his sharp silver claws on Fiery's neck. Crimson colored blood spurted out onto the grass, and I felt the weight of Mother's paw being lifted from my neck. I frozen, sprawled next to the thorny juniper bush, and stared in horror. Fiery's paws were barely twitching, and the blood continued to gush out.

"Fiery, no! Hang in there for me! Please!" Ginger cried, her paws frantically shoving the dried red leaves to her. She tried to wrap them around Fiery's neck to stop the bleeding, but they broke into tiny pieces.

Fiery's amber eyes flared, then dimmed. He gasped for air, but his lungs didn't seem to work. The grass around him grew red and sticky, but Mother didn't happen to notice it. My brother gave a last attempt to breathe, and froze. His whole body went still, his once bright amber orbs darkened, and his body didn't move again.

Forest backed away, horror in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I didn't..."

I finally crawled up, shaking thorns off my pelt, legs trembling. Forest stood next to Mother, and the look on this face was guilty. His brown paws were covered in Fiery's blood which he tried to wipe on the forest floor. Everyone was silent, even my mother, her once lively, fierce spirit depleted.

Forest padded away from the bloody mess. He sat down next to me, and curled his tail over his paws.

"Fiery..." My mother whisper hoarsely, tears falling from her golden orbs. She turned to my brother and I slowly.

"Go away. No kits of mine kills by cold blood, nor refuses to learn," her gaze rested on me, then on Forest.

_Was she disowning us? _I was too angry at her, that I couldn't utter a word. We were only five moons old and she didn't teach us how to hunt yet! All her lessons were fight, fight, and fight. I could tell that Forest was thinking the same thing.

"Please, go," Mother whispered hoarsely. I turned to depart, tears in my eyes. Forest narrowed his amber eyes at her, and flicked his brown tail at me to follow.

"Goodbye, _Ginger_."

* * *

**AN: So, how did you like it? Please review! CC is welcome, but be specific! Just saying the story is horrible is considered as a flame.**


	2. cнαρтєя 1: ƒσяєѕт

** Chapter 1**

I flicked my tail to lead my sister, Whisper, away from our ex-mother, Ginger. The dead body of my brother, Fiery, laid beside Ginger, and a light breeze ruffled his fur. A crimson pool had formed around them, making it look like she was the one who killed him.

"Forest?" my sister mewed quietly, her gray tail flicking around impatiently. Her face was scrunched up in confusion. My sharp silver claws were unsheathed, and I quickly sheathed them, trying not to flinch at the sudden sound. My brown paws were still slightly crusted in my brother's blood.

I quickly trotted away with my sister, careful not to look back. The grass, still wet with morning dew, felt soft and moist on my paws. Lush green trees surrounded us, and birds chirped happily nearby,

"Why are your claws unsheathed?" Whisper suddenly asked, peering down at my paws. I gazed down too, and I tried to sheath them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Why are −" I stuttered, trying hard to sheath them. "Never mind," I sighed, "just keep going." Whisper obeyed, but she kept glancing at my paws. I gritted my teeth, trying to force the panic away. _Why can't I sheath my claws? _

**…**

The sun was setting when we finally stopped to rest. Whisper had tripped over an old rabbit den, which we decided to use as our shelter. It had just enough space for both of us to sleep in.

Once we moved in, I stuck my head out to take a look of our surroundings. The den was below a strange tree that I had never seen before. The branches held small dark objects, and the air smelled refreshing. It made me forget about my past − Ginger disowning us, my claws that won't sheath, and accidentally killing Fiery.

"Forest? Can you please stop blocking the entrance? I can't breathe!" Whisper complained. I quickly dropped back down in the den. It was dark, and reeked of hares. Hopefully there were no rabbit droppings.

After a while, I heard Whisper snoring gently. I stared up at the tiny entrance. The dark night sky was filled with bright stars, all gleaming proudly together. All separated, but together. I closed my eyes, and soon my breathing matched my sister's.

_Separated, but together._

**…**

_A blurry mist surrounded me. There were dark silhouettes in the shapes of cats. One of them was small, while the other was two times the size of the first one._

_ "I think we should kill them. They're just useless rogues anyway," mewed the bigger one. I couldn't make out what color were their pelts and eyes, but I could tell that the larger one was male, in the tone of his voice._

_ "No. They may be useful to our clan," mewed the smaller one, a she-cat, tail lashing angrily._

_ The bigger cat snorted. I could almost feel his annoyance."They're just more mouths to feed in ShadowClan. Besides −"_

_ The she-cat cut him off. "They're only about six moons old, and could make good apprentices. We really need more cats in our clan for our next generation. Blackstar is on his last life, and your going to be leader soon."_

_ The tom sighed. "Alright, bring them to camp. Be careful not to wake them, the brown one is stirring, but the gray one is still asleep."_

_ Gray one? Brown one? Were they talking about Whisper and me? Panic gripped my throat like sharp claws, and I forced myself to wake up. _

I blinked open my eyes. The sun had risen, bright and golden, and Whisper was sleeping soundlessly next to me. Her small gray body was curled up in a ball. She looked so peaceful and undisturbed. Well, at least she was safe, with no nightmares bothering her.

A rustling noise outside the rabbit den startled me. I gave a yowl of surprise, but quickly forced the panic away. I tried to stay still, and close my eyes while listening.

"Did you hear something, right after we said that we'll take them to camp?" asked a she-cat, by the tone of her voice.

_So it wasn't a dream! _I didn't know which I felt more − relief or panic. Probably both.

"Yes," a tom rumbled, "Probably the brown kit. But I doubt he can take on both of us if he chose to fight."

_Well, since it's only both of you,_ _I can. Just come in and stay still so I could claw your eyes out._

"Well, I wouldn't risk it," meowed the she-cat nervously.

The other cat sighed. "You wanted to bring them in back to camp in the first place. I'm going in, and you're coming with me."

I heard a loud thumping sound, and the tom, or whatever it was, landed in front of me. As I opened my eyes, I saw a large brown tabby with amber eyes, hissing. I immediately leaped up, bristling and snarling, while Whisper let out a loud squeal.

"Oomph!" a tortoiseshell she-cat landed on top of the brown tabby. She had forest green eyes, and they shone like green stars.

I remembered that Ginger had described tortoiseshell cats, not long ago. Whisper and I had never seen one until now. Ginger explained that these cats were rare in toms, and the tortoiseshell she-cats were conceit and bossy. Or are they?

I shook the memory away. Instead, I charged at the strange cats.

They leaped away just in time, but the brown tabby seized Whisper by the scruff. She yowled and tried to kick him, but only earned at cuff on the ear.

"Look, we can do this without fighting. Let us take you to our leader, and he'll decide what to do with you," mewed the tortoiseshell she-cat. Her voice shook a little when she spoke. "Trust us, we'll do you know harm."

Hesitantly, I nodded. The brown tabby tom gently set Whisper down on the dusty floor.

"Really, we won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Tawnypelt, and this is my mate, Rowanclaw," she turned to Rowanclaw, and he let out growl at us.

"Yours?" he asked, his hostile self disappearing. I guessed that he was a nice cat if you're on his good side.

"My name is Whisper, and this is my brother, Forest," my sister replied, "sorry about my brother, he was just trying to protect me."

The two larger cats nodded, and flicked their tails for us to follow them. Whisper climbed out of the dusty rabbit den, and I followed behind.

"As you can see, you're in our territory, so we're bringing you to camp. Our leader is Blackstar, and −" Rowanclaw cut off, glancing at Tawnypelt.

"And?" I questioned, but I already knew the answer. Whisper watched silently, waiting for them to say something. Everything was silent, and the birds stopped their chirping. A breeze shook the red brown leaves off the trees, scattering them to us.

"He's going to decide the consequences for you. And believe me, he's not very merciful these days," Tawnypelt sighed, and she and Rowanclaw lead us to an opening that looked like the entrance to the camp.

When we went inside, many cats were padding around. Kits played with each other, and a small kitten carried moss inside dens. Some stopped to watch curiously, while others continued on with what they were doing. Rowanclaw pointed a paw to a larger den, which no one was going into.

"That's the leader's den. I'll be going with you to discuss this matter, but Blackstar is old, and could be very unreasonable these days. May StarClan light your path," Rowanclaw mewed. StarClan? Maybe that was just another way of saying good luck. I took at deep breath, and followed the brown tabby tom inside the den, with Whisper trailing behind.

* * *

_**AN: Please review! Next update with be slow, but I'll get it up ASAP!**_

_**-**_**ѕιℓνєя**


	3. CĦÅPŦER 2: Ŵhısper

**Yes, I told you I wouldn't be updating for a while, but this story is going to be on a VERY long hiatus. I will continue it when I get more inspiration, but right now, I'm having a bit of writer's block.**

_**To flamers: I'm not afraid of you. Your flames do not hurt me, and it is just more reviews for the story. Thank you for all your wonderful hate. *note the large amount of sarcasm in the last sentence***_

**And I might as well include a bit of story content, since this is just an AN, which is breaking the FFN rules. It will be short, about three hundred words, but please, don't judge. **

**Thanks for all the support! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I followed behind my brother, Forest, slowly into the dark den of the ShadowClan leader's. There were two stone-faced cats guarding it, but I ignored them. As I stepped into the den, my nose caught the scent of pine, and I saw a pure white pelt at the corner of the den. _That must be that leader. And he does look very old..._

"Rowanclaw? What brings you here?" the old white tom opened his eyes. I immediately noticed his fur was matted as if he hadn't groomed in moons, and his eyes were a deep amber, just like...Fiery's. It hurt me to remember what happened to him not so long ago.

"Tawnypelt and I found these two...kits within our borders," Rowanclaw meowed, nervously flicking his tail. It accidentally hit Tawnypelt hard on her hind legs that he earned a loud hiss from her.

Blackstar turned and stared at my brother and I. His glowing amber eyes nerved me, and I pressed my pelt against Forest's. He gave me a comforting lick between my ears, but Blackstar kept staring his unblinking gaze.

After what seemed like moons, he yawned and asked, "Your point? What do you want me to do with them?"

"There are few kits given birth to us every twelve moons," Tawnypelt mewed. With a slight hesitation she added, "and we want you to make them apprentices."

The ShadowClan leader curled his lip in disgust. "So there will be more mouths to feed? No. Take them to an unused den. They'll remain our prisoners until I decide what to do with them later."

Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt opened their mouths to protest, but Blackstar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Or I'll have them executed, if I hear even one word of complaint from you two," he hissed.

He called for his guards. "Take these kits to an empty den, and don't feed them anything. I want Ratscar to guard them. Alert him right away."

I was taken by surprise. What is Blackstar's problem? I wondered. Why was he so quick to reject us? the questions wove within my mind, and confusion overwhelmed me. Suddenly, pain grasped my scruff, and I nearly squealed. A guard had clamped their strong jaws and was churlishly dragging my brother and I. Forest hissed in protest, and attempted to wriggle away. I, on the other paw, was silent.

Icy claws choked my throat, and my eyes widened as they harshly tossed us into a mucky, dusty den. My whole body went through a harsh spasm as we collided with the hard, cold, and rough flooring. I barely heard Forest grunt, and the world went dim.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked! **

**Evil Blackstar, but its all part of the plot. :)**

**Also, many of you have complained to me that I have updated chapter one multiple times. I see that it is true, but i have only updated the chapter one time, two weeks before the last time I've updated. I don't know what happened, because I didn't do it, but thanks for alerting me! :)**

**Please review, and I love y'all! :D**

**-Silver**


	4. cнαρтєя 3: ƒσяєѕт

_**Forest's P.O.V.**_

My paws flew across the dark shadows of the surrounding trees. Dark leaves rained down upon my pelt and there was no where to hide from the silent danger that I was creeping behind me. There was a dim moon; nothing surrounded me in the dimness but the trees and leaves, but what was most eerie of all was the silence.

I stood alert, tense with my hackles raised. I knew I was being stalked by an invisible predator. The problem was _who_ it was, or more precisely_ what_ it was.

When I was a very small kit, the size of two of my mother, no _Ginger's _front paws added together. Ginger always told me and my siblings stories. I knew she thought that kits couldn't remember anything told when they were born, but I thought I was different. I remembered all the stories she told me. My eyes were opened then but even when I closed them, I could still remember her once gentle face, character, that she was so different from now.

Ginger told my siblings and I many stories, and some even included those disgusting twolegs. But what story stuck out the most was the one where Ginger told us that when she was a kit, she was almost carried off my an eagle. Or was it was hawk? I knew it was a bird though.

But it was at night with a very dim moon. My surroundings matched the same detail she explained in her story, but I knew I couldn't be possibly living her life - she wasn't me, and it didn't make any sense for me to be walking in the same forest in the same detail in a STORY. At least there wasn't a horrible bird waiting to snatch me away. I had thought cats caught birds and eat them, but her story seemed the other way around.

_Birds are stupid, I thought._

As if on cue, a loud shrieking caw that could be heard from my exact spot miles away caused my to take off in a sprint again.

I heard the bird's wings brush a tree branch. I felt the icy cold air made from the flapping wings of the bird. In fact, it must be was a huge bird, or else the wind wouldn't have made a huge dry leaf lift off the ground and land in my right eye.

You know when something lands in your naked eye you have the urge to blink? That causes pain, especially if your "something" was as big as a leaf. A dry leaf that when you blink, it crushes itself into smaller tinier pieces that causes you to howl in agony?

It's a terrible experience.

I opened my mouth to yowl in pain as the pieces burned my eye. As I did, another leaf lifted on the ground and shoved itself into my mouth. I was still running, but it slowed down into a trot as I coughed and finally noticed how sore my throat was from not having enough air. But can you really blame me for choosing to gallop for my life instead of being carried off and then getting devoured by the bird and the bird's greedy little kits?

No choice. My life is worth more than being a weakling that gives up easy and carried off by dumb birds. Birds have no decent life.

I was gasping for air and barely managed to keep a slow jog. My pursuer was gaining up fast. I dragged myself next to a tree and gave up my live to the nasty bird that was pursuing me. I didn't want to, but when you feel like something that you're doing is no use, you would've done that too, would you?

_Please let this be quick, end of life quickly so I don't feel it, I thought._

I couldn't find air to keep myself going anyway, and it felt very uncomfortable. If I was going to die, I might as well die fresh for the bird's stupid kits to eat. Life's accomplishment: dying fresh for hungry birds to feast on and forget about when they catch new prey.

I heard the breath of the bird come closer.

I knew that I my end was coming._ Fate has chosen me to die early, I _thought,_ how sad. Can't they choose someone else so at least a better death?_

I opened my left eye (the one without the leaf in it) and starred.

The bird was enormous.

It was big as a fox and it's beak smelled of rotten meat and carrion.

_There are birds that big? I thought. Impossible._

But there it was, it's beady coal black eyes starring me down coolly as it looked straight for my throat.

I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that it would take pity on my and kill me before I was carried away.

I held my breath.

It seemed like forever, but then there was this shaking on my pelt. It certainly didn't feel like the bird's beak for which I was grateful because it looked as sharp as a cat's claws.

I opened my eyes and starred into a dark cave.

"Huh?" I groaned. My throat wasn't sore and there wasn't a dried up leaf in my right eye. Or the left.

"Forest, you awake?" A figure moved next to me. It was Whisper.

"Yeah. Hey, what'd you wake me up for?" _Not that I had a good dream anyway._

She rose up to her paws.

"It's morning. And I think we've got company."

A squinted at the entrance of the den. Who was it?

It was Tawypelt and Rowanclaw.

* * *

_**Patricia - Well, maybe I was being childish, but I love acting like a child. And calling me names is not criticism. ;)**_

_**Guest - thanks for the, uh, wonderful flames :P**_

_**XxX**_

_**AN: I know that I've been inactive for some time, and that you probably kinda forgot what happened in the last three chapters if you do happen to read this chapter. So if you want to, you can just go back and skim it over. *not forcing you to***_

_**I also feel that this chapter is a bit off, but I dunno where so if I made a typo or whatever, please tell me in a review.**_

_**I mean really, I just want to know if you think my writing improved, stayed the same, or is just terrible and it sucked.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Silver**_


	5. CĦÅPŦER 4: Ŵhısper

_**Response to reviews:**_

**Whitewind: Thanks! And yes, I will check it out when I'm done with busy work. :)**

**Chicky Chicken: Thanks for your wonderful reviews! ;)**

* * *

_**Whisper's P.O.V.**_

* * *

It's easy to take one look at someone and think you know their story, but first glances are often deceiving.

But sometimes, the story they tell you may also be a complete lie. It's impossible to trust them to tell you their real story, and even if they're not lying, how do you know their not lying?

That was my first thought when Rowanclaw told us the history of this ShadowClan and Tawypelt told us her story of how she came to join.

The silhouettes of the two cats advanced on Forest and I slowly. It was night already, and the small sounds of chirping crickets were the first thing that woke me up when I noticed the two cats in the entrance of the den.

I tried to focus on how bright the moon was. It was a full moon, and it shone a bright mellow white. Finally, I couldn't think about it anymore.

I stole a quick glance at my brother. I could see he recognized who those two shadows were by his wide eyes, but he didn't look afraid.

At least, he didn't look fearful in the dark, but I don't know what he would've looked like in the sun, assuming we survived this night. But how come he could see who they were and I couldn't?

Probably because of different perspectives.

The two cats kept advancing and I couldn't help but notice their smooth, stealth-like paw steps.

Their paws made no sound. It was like they were stalking prey out in the forest, but in this case we were their prey.

I had wondered who those two cats were. I tried to sniff the air to pick up their scents, but there was nothing but the scent of decaying red-brown leaves autumn and damp dirt from the entrance of the marshy forest floor.

_I wonder if they smelled my fear scent? What were they going to do to us and who were they?_

I stood alert, claws unsheathed just in case they're orders were to execute my brother and I. At least we would have a chance to kill them even if the odds were against us.

The cats shifted into the bright moonlight and I could finally see their faces and every detail on their pelt.

It wasn't some dumb ShadowClan guard; it was Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, short chapter, but the next chapter is also going to be in Whisper's P.O.V., just so you know. :)**

**Please review! **

**(No one's been reviewing on that last chapter except for Chicken and Whitewind. :/ One review, even if it contains a small word means a lot to be. :D)**


	6. CĦÅPŦER 5: Ŵhısper

_**Whisper's P.O.V.**_

* * *

The two amber orbs gleamed in the darkness.

"Well? What are you doing here?" asked Forest.

Tawnypelt padded forward and sat in front of the two siblings.

"Blackstar was put to sleep," Tawnypelt meowed as though it was obvious.

"So we can get out of this place now? Since he's sleeping?" I asked hopefully. I wanted everything to be over right now by escaping because I was still tired and I didn't want to face Blackstar again.

"No!" Rowanclaw hissed, "he's not just sleeping, he's dead!"

Forest cocked his head, "So? That means that we can escape now, right?"

Rowanclaw shook his head, "We planned to make you apprentices. You two wouldn't survive long out there, the other clans would surely kill you. Besides, now that Blackstar's dead, I'm leader now."

My eyes widened. _Blackstar's dead so then he can't execute us. And now Rowanclaw's leader and he's actually on our side!_

Forest opened his mouth to say something, but a loud yowl interrupted him.

Tawnypelt shook her head, "Probably the cats that are mourning Blackstar."

Pawsteps thumped loudly on the ground outside the den.

Tawypelt and Rowanpelt stiffened.

A white head peeked in.

"Littlecloud?" Tawypelt sighed softly and relaxed.

"Hello Tawnypelt. I thought I scented you and Rowanclaw there," Littlecloud meowed, his curious eyes darting from Rowanclaw to me and Forest, "I just came to tell Rowanclaw that we're going to the Moonpool tomorrow so he can get his lives."

"Lives?" asked Forest.

I wasn't interested in the live things, so let out a yawn. Tawnypelt twitched her whiskers in amusement, "you kits can go back to sleep now. We'll tell you all about it all later."

I barely heard her as I curled up and welcomed the darkness that swept over me.

_**AN: Please review! **_

_**Reviewing makes me become more confident that I'm doing everything right and all that, so I'll update more.**_

_**Keep it silver,**_

_**-Silver**_


End file.
